Sheila Bennett
Sheila Bennett była babcią Bonnie Bennett od strony matki. Publicznie, była profesorem na uczelni specjalizującej się w okultyzmie, ale potajemnie była potężną czarownicą. Sheila przez całe życie była mieszkańcem Mystic Falls i była związana z ruchem sprzeciwu wojny w Wietnamie. Bonnie i babcia miały bardzo bliskie stosunki, i mimo zmartwienia ojca, Bonnie spędzała wiele czasu z babcią. Przy użyciu jej księgi zaklęć, Sheila i Bonnie pracowały razem nad złamaniem zaklęcia Emily Bennett, które więziło wampiry wewnątrz grobowca pod ruinami starego Kościoła Fell. Złamanie zaklęcia Emily wywiera wielkie zmęczenie na Sheili, która później umiera w łóżku, gdzie znajduje ją zrozpaczona Bonnie. To przez Sheilę, Bonnie jest bezpośrednim potomkiem Emily Bennett, pochodzącej od jednej z kobiet, oskarżonych o czary podczas niesławnego procesu "czarownic z Salem", który miał miejsce w obszarze Salem, kolonii Massachusetts Bay w 1692 roku. Wczesne lata życia Sheila przyszła na świat w Mystic Falls w latach 50. ubiegłego wieku. Dorastała, świadoma swego pochodzenia. Kiedy była nastolatką, silnie angażowała się w akcje pokojowe - stanęła na czele kampanii protestującej przeciwko wojnie, co świadczy o tym, że od zawsze miała pacyfistyczne usposobienie. Nie jest wiadomo, czy miała męża. Urodziła córkę, Abby, którą wychowywała i przygotowywała do korzystania z magicznych zdolności. Po latach została babcią, a niedługo później Abby zaangażowała się w obronę malutkiej córki swej przyjaciółki, Mirandy Sommers-Gilbert, przed Mikaelem i utraciwszy swoje moce, odeszła, chcąc żyć jak zwykły człowiek. Wówczas Sheila przejęła opiekę nad wnuczką i wychowywała ją jak własne dziecko. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Bonnie protestuje, mówiąc, że wszyscy wiedzą, iż Sheila jest czarownicą. thumb|222px|Sheila pokazuje Bonnie zdjęcie Emily.Babcia odpowiada, że owszem, wiedzą i mają to za absurd, a ją uważają za świruskę, która wykłada okultyzm na Uniwersytecie. Po chwili Bonnie prosi ją, aby przeszły do zabawnej części - czarów. Sheila poważnieje i poucza wnuczkę. W nocy do domu Sheili wpada spanikowana Bonnie. Mówi, że coś sprawiła za sprawą naszyjnika. Sheila pokazuje rodzinny album swojej wnuczce. Są tam zdjęcia wszystkich czarownic. Kobieta przewraca strony, aż znajduje zdjęcie tej jednej wiedźmy - Emily Bennett. thumb|222px|Sheila zakłada Bonnie naszyjnik.W 162 Candles, Sheila rozmawia z Bonnie, która pakuje swoje rzeczy. Pyta ją, czy wraca do ojca, a dziewczyna potwierdza i mówi, że on nie lubi, gdy zostaje u babci zbyt długo. Kobieta radzi Bonnie, by nosiła talizman Emily i nie oddawała go Caroline. Dziewczyna pyta ją, czemu ona nie może go nosić, a Sheila odpowiada, że to nie ją znalazł naszyjnik. thumb|left|222px|Sheila zastaje Bonnie w domu.W Bloodlines, Sheila wraca do domu po południu i zastaje swoją wnuczkę na przeglądaniu ksiąg z zaklęciami. Bonnie żali się jej, że straciła swe moce. Kobieta prosi ją, by wyjaśniła, jak to się stało, ale dziewczyna mówi, że musi dotrzymać tajemnicy. Wówczas Sheila wyznaje, że aby odzyskać czary, powinna pokonać swój lęk przed tym, co je zablokowało. thumb|222px|Sheila otwiera drzwi Stefanowi.Po pewnym czasie Stefan przychodzi do domu Sheili w poszukiwaniu Bonnie. Witając się, podaje czarownicy dłoń, zdradzając jej tym samym, że jest wampirem. Kobieta mówi mu, że nie wie, gdzie jest Bennettówna, ale on tak. thumb|left|222px|Sheila uśmiecha się na wspomnienie z przeszłości.Gdy wampir przyprowadza Bonnie, Sheila każe wnuczce wejść do domu i zostawić ich sam na sam. Dziękuje Stefanowi i cieszy się, gdy ten zwraca się do niej po imieniu, ale również dziwi się, że je pamięta. Salvatore przypomina czarownicy, że w październiku 1969 roku przewodziła pacyfistycznemu ruchowi w Mystic Falls. Dodaje, iż gdy przemawiała, słuchał jak zahipnotyzowany. Sheila żartuje, że trwało to do momentu, kiedy pojawiła się policja. Pyta wampira, czy Bonnie wie o stworzeniach nadprzyrodzonych, a on przytakuje. Sheila życzy Stefanowi dobrej nocy, a on odpowiada tym samym. thumb|222px|Sheila wywołuje ból u Damona.W Fool Me Once, Sheila otwiera drzwi Damonowi, który szuka Bonnie. Czarownica mówi mu, że nie zastał jej ani jej nie zastanie. Salvatore irytuje się i stwierdza, że ma ona wyrobioną opinię o nim, choć go nie zna. Sheila odpowiada mu, że on za to ma tupet, prosząc o cokolwiek wiedźmę Bennett. Damon każe jej wyjść na zewnątrz i to powtórzyć. Czarownica wywołuje u niego silny ból głowy i mówi mu, że nie jest Bonnie i nie radzi, by z nią zadzierał. Zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem i opierając się framugę, ciężko oddycha, jakby była wyczerpana. Później wykonuje zaklęcie lokalizacyjne, dzięki któremu Stefan odnajduje Elenę i Bonnie. Po ich powrocie razem z nimi dyskutuje, co należy zrobić. thumb|left|222px|Sheila mówi wnuczce o uczuciach. Kobieta nie zgadza się na propozycję Stefana, by wraz z Bonnie nie opuszczała domu. Stwierdza, że zgodzi się na otworzenie grobowca pod warunkiem, że wszystkie wampiry z krypty oprócz Katherine zostaną zabite na miejscu. Wkrótce ona, Bonnie i Stefan zjawiają się na miejscu i przygotowują miejsce na zdjęcie czaru. thumb|222px|Sheila podczas rzucania czaru.Sheila rozpala pochodnie, a następnie skrapia podłoże wodą. Trzymając wnuczkę za ręce, recytuje słowa zaklęcia. Ogień na pochodniach rozświeca się pełnym blaskiem, a głaz zamykający wejście do groty odsuwa się. Gdy Stefan idzie na górę, by przygotować broń na wampiry, Sheila kłóci się z Damonem o to, czy Elena powinna wejść razem z nim do środka. Ostatecznie Gilbertówna ucina ich utarczkę i dobrowolnie zostaje zakładniczką Salvatore'a. Wkrótce Anna schodzi na dół i spotyka czarownice. Sheila uspokaja wnuczkę, która nie chce dopuścić, by wampirzyca weszła do środka. thumb|left|222px|"Żadne z nich nie wyjdzie." Później, kiedy Stefan dowiaduje się, iż Elena jest w jaskini, postanawia ruszyć za nią, ale czarownica powstrzymuje go, mówiąc, że jeśli to zrobi, nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Tłumaczy mu, że nie zdjęła zaklęcia, a jedynie otworzyła drzwi do krypty. Dodaje, że zrobiła to, by chronić swą rodzinę. Słysząc krzyk Gilbertówny, wampir wbiega. thumb|222px|Czarownice szukają zaklęcia.Bonnie przekonuje babcię, by pozwoliły mu wyjść. Sheila wyznaje jej, że nie są wystarczająco silne, a nawet jeśli uda im się zdjąć blokadę, nie będą mogły założyć jej z powrotem. Dziewczyna szantażuje ją, mówiąc, że zrobi to sama. Ostatecznie kobieta zgadza się i przeszukując księgę zaklęć, każe Stefanowi znaleźć Damona, ponieważ czar zostanie zdjęty na kilka chwil. Czarownice wracają do pracy, ale z każdą chwilą wyglądają coraz słabiej. Kiedy bracia Salvatore opuszczają kryptę, kobiety kończą wykonywanie zaklęcia i wracają do domu. thumb|left|222px|Bonnie odkrywa, że jej babcia nie żyje.Sheila jest wycieńczona, dlatego Bonnie proponuje, że zaprowadzi ją do jej pokoju. Kobieta kładzie się, by odpocząć. Kiedy wnuczka przynosi jej kubek herbaty, zauważa, że coś jest nie tak. Okazuje się, że Sheila nie żyje. Bonnie woła Elenę, płacząc i próbując obudzić babcię, ale jest już za późno. }} |-|Sezon 3= thumb|left|222px|Sheila pojawia się obok Bonnie.W Ghost World, Sheila pojawia się, kiedy Bonnie wykonuje zaklęcie, mające ujawnić to, co niewidoczne. Trzyma swoją wnuczkę za rękę. Dziewczyna zaczyna płakać ze wzruszenia, ale kobieta każe jej przestać, ponieważ nie mają na to czasu. Wita się z Caroline, która stoi obok, a następnie tłumaczy Bonnie, że przywracając Jeremy'ego do życia, uchyliła furtkę prowadzącą na Drugą Stronę, a kiedy odesłała Vicki Donovan, pewna zmarła czarownica wykorzystała okazję i otworzyła te drzwi na oścież, dzięki czemu wszystkie duchy z niezałatwionymi interesami mogą wrócić na ziemię i je dokończyć.thumb|222px|Sheila pomaga wnuczce. Mówi wnuczce, że jej zadaniem jest zamknięcie przejścia, by zachować równowagę w naturze. Kiedy dziewczyna za pomocą czarów niszczy naszyjnik Esther, Sheila łapie ją za rękę i pomaga jej. Słysząc to, Bonnie roni kilka łez, a jej babcia znika razem z resztą duchów. |-|Sezon 4= thumb|222px|Sheila ostrzega Bonnie.W Growing Pains, Sheila spotyka Bonnie, gdy ta przybywa na drugą stronę w celu sprowadzenia Eleny do świata żywych. Babcia przeszkadza jej w tym i mówi, że nie może tu być. Każe jej trzymać się z dala od tego rodzaju zaklęć i jak najszybciej wrócić do siebie, zanim duchy postanowią ją zatrzymać. thumb|left|222px|Sheila cierpi.Kiedy Bonnie zostaje zmuszona przez Klausa do ponownego użycia czarów, Sheila pojawia się przed nią i łapie ją za ręce. Wnuczka prosi ją, by ją puściła, ale kobieta wyznaje jej, że nie może tego zrobić. Ciemne żyły powoli pokrywają jej ramiona i twarz. Czarownica mówi Bonnie, że duchy odgrywają się na niej przez to, że dziewczyna po raz kolejny zastosowała czarną magię. Zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu i znika. thumb|222px|Iluzja Sheili.W Down the Rabbit Hole, Sheila ukazuje się Bonnie jako iluzja stworzona przez Silasa. Mówi wnuczce, że jaskinia, w której przebywają, pozwala ludziom na rozmawianie ze zmarłymi. Tłumaczy jej, iż jest blisko przywrócenia jej do życia na stałe i każe jej wskrzesić Silasa, pojąc ją swą krwią. Dziewczyna podąża za złudzeniem, a Jeremy powstrzymuje ją i wyjaśnia jej, że to nie była Sheila, tylko Silas, ponieważ on - jako medium - widziałby ducha kobiety. thumb|left|frame|Sheila pomaga Bonnie.W The Walking Dead, Sheila wraca na ziemię i pomaga Bonnie, która wcześniej otworzyła furtkę na drugą stronę, zaczerpnąć oddech po tym, jak zaatakował ją Silas. Przytula wnuczkę i wyznaje, że obserwowała ją przez cały czas. Mówi jej, że wciąż może pokonać Silasa. Dziewczyna zaprzecza, ale babcia przekonuje ją. thumb|frame|"To zaklęcie było zbyt silne."Później, kiedy Bonnie mówi Sheili, że zamierza wskrzesić Jeremy'ego, kobieta odwodzi ją od tego pomysłu. Wyjaśnia wnuczce, iż żadna magia na świecie nie może sprzeciwić się woli natury. Dziewczyna nie słucha jednak tego, co mówi jej babcia. Kobieta stara się ją powstrzymać, krzycząc, by przestała czarować, ale jest już za późno. Bonnie osuwa się na ziemię. Kiedy wstaje, Sheila mówi jej, że zaklęcie było dla niej zbyt silne. Młoda czarownica zauważa swoje własne ciało na ziemi i odkrywa, że umarła. thumb|left|222px|Sheila i Bonnie odchodzą.W Graduation, Sheila obiecuje wnuczce, że nie pozwoli, by ktoś znalazł jej ciało i radzi jej, żeby pożegnała się z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi jak należy. Później, kiedy kurtyna się zamyka, przychodzi po Bonnie i, trzymając ją za rękę, przenosi się na drugą stronę. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|222px|Sheila i Bonnie słyszą grzmot.W Resident Evil, Sheila pojawia się w parku, kiedy Bonnie kończy nagrywać się Jeremy'emu na skrzynkę telefoniczną. Bonnie jest miło zaskoczona widokiem babci. Sheila mówi, iż słyszałam, że zeszłej nocy Podróżnicy wykręcili jej jakiś numer. Kotwica żartuje, pytając czy przeczytała to w jakieś gazecie na Drugiej Stronie, ale kiedy ponownie patrzy na Sheilę, poważnieje. Kobieta według niej nie wygląda dobrze. Babcia dzieli się z wnuczką teoriami czarownic. Sheila nie pojawia się więcej w tym odcinku. thumb|left|222px|Sheila ustawia z powrotem lampę na stoliku.W What Lies Beneath, Sheila pojawia się w pokoju akademickim Bonnie. Kobieta przysłuchiwała się rozmowie swojej wnuczki i Jeremy'ego - wymiganiu się młodej Bennett od powiedzenia Gilbertowi prawdy. Nie pochwala postawy i postępowania Bonnie. Rozpoczyna z nią rozmowę. W czasie wymiany zdań, babcia chce podejść do wnuczki, ale po drodze strąca lampę. Bon jest tym zszokowana, ponieważ duchy nie mogą dotykać materialnych rzeczy, tylko przez nie przenikać. Sheila próbuje namówić wnuczkę, aby powiedziała swojemu chłopakowi prawdę - sama widzi, co się dzieje z Drugą Stroną - zanim będzie za późno. thumb|left|222px|Sheila mówi Bonnie, że nie wróci do żywych.W Home, Sheila przychodzi do Bonnie i żartobliwie wypomina jej, by nie poganiała starszych, ponieważ oni poruszają się nieco wolniej. Dziewczyna mówi babci, że znalazła sposób na to, by pomóc innym wrócić do świata żywych, jednak ona stwierdza, że wie, co zamierza zrobić kotwica. Wyznaje jej, iż obserwowanie jak jej wnuczka wyrasta na tak piękną kobietę było dla niej zaszczytem. Bonnie chce, by Sheila "przeszła" przez nią, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, ale ona odpiera, iż nie może tego zrobić. frame|thumb|Sheila żegna się z Bonnie. Kobieta mówi wnuczce, że odnalazła pokój, ponieważ wie, iż ona także go odnajdzie. Wyznaje, że czuwała nad nią. Obie zaczynają płakać i przytulają się. Sheila mówi Bonnie, że ją kocha, a gdy dziewczyna odwzajemnia to, odwraca się i odchodzi w stronę jaśniejącego miejsca. Wygląd zewnętrzny Mimo swego podeszłego wieku, Sheila wyglądała niezwykle młodo. Wynikało to najprawdopodobniej z tego, że czarownice znają sposób na opóźnianie starzenia. Była Afroamerykanką - miała dość ciemny kolor skóry i kręcone włosy, sięgające prawie do ramion. Ubierała się w stylu boho. Często nosiła luźne swetry w ciemnych kolorach. Osobowość Sheila była bardzo dojrzałą i ciepłą kobietą. W stosunku do swej wnuczki, Bonnie, była bardzo opiekuńcza. Pomagała innym i starała się za wszelką cenę chronić swą rodzinę. Widząc w wampirach zagrożenie, nie tolerowała ich i często okazywała im pogardę, lecz nie skreślała ich, dopóki nie miała ku temu powodu. Ukrywała własne słabości, by nikt nie mógł ich wykorzystać. Była kobietą prawdomówną i ceniła sobie tę cechę w innych. Wierzyła w działania natury i dbała o jej równowagę. Wiedziała, co to poświęcenie. Relacje Bonnie Bennett Bonnie jest ukochaną wnuczką Sheili. Kobieta zastąpiła jej matkę, która ją zostawiła. Z czasem między nimi pojawiły się napięcia, ponieważ młoda czarownica nie wierzyła w moce, które odziedziczyła i uznawała swą babcię za wariatkę. Kiedy odkryła, że Sheila ma rację, ich więzy ponownie się zacieśniły. Po śmierci kobieta wciąż czuwała nad Bonnie i obserwowała ją. Pomogła jej poradzić sobie z problemem z uchyloną furtką na drugą stronę, a także wspierała ją. Gdy duchy zezłościły się na Bennettównę, ukarały ją, pokazując jej wizję, w której jej babcia ponownie umiera. Dziewczyna była przez to załamana i straciła swe moce. Po tym, jak kurtyna na drugą stronę została ponownie podniesiona, czarownice spotkały się. Sheila uratowała swej wnuczce życie, lecz później nie zdążyła powstrzymać jej przed próbą wskrzeszenia Jeremy'ego, przez co obie znajdowały się w świecie zmarłych. Kiedy Bonnie została kotwicą, często się spotykały. Z czasem druga strona zaczęła się rozpadać, a babcia namawiała Bennettównę, by powiedziała o swej nieuniknionej śmierci przyjaciołom, lecz dziewczyna wciąż przeciągała to w czasie. Tuż przed tym jak Bonnie umożliwiła duchom powrót do żywych, Sheila pożegnała się z nią i powiedziała, że jest z niej bardzo dumna. Było to najprawdopodobniej ich ostatnie spotkanie. Stefan Salvatore Sheila znała Stefana jeszcze z lat 60. XX wieku, kiedy to jako nastolatka przewodniczyła pacyfistom z Mystic Falls. Salvatore przysłuchiwał się jej wystąpieniu i podziwiał ją. Kiedy po latach pojawił się przed jej drzwiami, szukając Bonnie, podał czarownicy rękę, czym chciał ją przekonać, iż może mu zaufać. Kobieta wyczuła, że chłopak jest wampirem i przejrzała jego zamiary. Oznajmiła mu, że ufa, iż zapewni bezpieczeństwo jej wnuczki. Nie zaprosiła go jednak do swojego domu. Kiedy Bonnie i Elena zaginęły, Stefan i Sheila współpracowali, by je odnaleźć. Salvatore był prawdopodobnie jedynym wampirem, cieszącym się dobrymi względami pani Bennett. Rudy Hopkins Po odejściu matki Bonnie, Abby, opieka nad dziewczynką spadła na barki Sheili i Rudy'ego Hopkinsa, ojca małej. Mieszkała ona w jego domu, ale większość wolnego czasu spędzała u babci. Zmieniło się to z czasem. Kiedy pani Bennett zaczęła opowiadać swej wnuczce o jej dziedzictwie, ta ograniczyła ich wizyty. Sheila opiekowała się Bonnie podczas licznych podróży jej ojca i nie miała o nim najlepszego zdania. Damon Salvatore Sheila odnosiła się do Damona z dużą rezerwą ze względu na jego kontakty z Emily i chęć uwolnienia wampirów z grobowca. Zastawiła na niego pułapkę, zgadzając się na otworzenie groty, lecz nie pozwalała mu z niej wyjść, uważając, iż tak będzie lepiej dla jej rodziny. Moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania frame|Sheila używa mocy na Damonie.przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Sezon 1: *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Fool Me Once'' Sezon 3: *''Ghost World'' (duch) Sezon 4: *''Growing Pains'' (duch) *''The Five'' (zdjęcie) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (złudzenie) *''The Walking Dead'' (duch) *''Graduation'' (duch) Sezon 5: *''Resident Evil'' (duch) *''What Lies Beneath'' (duch) *''Home'' (duch) Ciekawostki *Nigdy nie zaprosiła wampira do swojego domu. Wyjątkiem był Stefan. *Jedynym wampirem, do którego wykazywała przyjazne uczucia był Stefan. *Bonnie ma po niej swoje drugie imię. *Rozmawiając ze Stefanem, zdradziła, że w roku 1969 była nastolatką, więc mogła mieć wówczas 13-19 lat, czyli w momencie śmierci, 40 lat później, miała ich nie więcej niż 59. *Jest pierwszym duchem, cierpiącym z powodu gniewu przodków. *Jest pierwszą czarownicą w serialu, która umiera z powodu użycia zbyt wielkiej ilości mocy, jednak później okazuje się, że chronologicznie wyprzedza ją Caitlin. Galeria Kategoria:Rodzina Bennett Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Nauczyciele na Uniwersytecie Whitmore Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie